Olympian Idol: A singing competition
by CandyMelody
Summary: The gods are making demigods sing with their what they got. Who'll win? Kind of like American Idol, and a whole bunch of songfics bunched together. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, OR ANY OF THE SONG I USE! NOW FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story that I just thought up of, and I hope you guys like it. If you don't, tell me what's wrong with it and I will change it so it's better. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

Percy woke up in Olympus, along with the other seven. He was in a glass room, with a hibiscus flower and a waterbed, with fish inside it. The bed was clear, which made it extremely cool to watch. But Percy didn't notice that. He saw the huge golden doors, and thought of the first way to get out of the room.

"Open the door," he thought to himself as he walked over to the door. Apparently the room wasn't a trap because the door opened with ease. He warily walked into the hallway, just to meet up with Jason.

"Hey, Jason," he greeted his friend.

"Do you have any idea where this is?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Nope," Percy clarified, shaking his head while he was at it. They both walked silently to the end of the hall, where there was another gigantic door. Obviously whoever designed this place had a liking for big shiny doors. Jason touched it, and the doors opened.

* * *

Hermes POV

Hermes was absolutely thrilled to hear that his idea passed the council. Now it was show time. Apollo had set the cameras to the stage, and when all of the demigods were present, Zeus would explain the rules. Hermes didn't want Zeus to explain them, but apparently the head of the council will be much better at talking about it... bla bla bla being the sensible one... but he still didn't see how why he couldn't explain them. Hermes was the one who wanted to do it. Right? When Annabeth and Hazel walked in, Hermes started bouncil on his toes. He couldn't wait for the show to start. So when the last of the seven came in... Well his reaction was big, to say the least.

"Alright!" Zeus boomed. "You are all here now. We will all proceed with the rules!" Annabeth looked at Percy quizically, and Percy grinned.

"You are here to participate in the Olympian Idol, a singing competition. There will be three judges, and those will be picked from us!" Zeus gestured to the council, "You are to pick a mortal song and create a new version of it. Deal?" The seven sat on their seats, quietly discussing with each other. Hermes crossed his fingers.

"We agree," Annabeth announced, making Hermes cheer.

**A/N: do you like it so far? I'm going to make it for as many demigods as possible, and you are all free to give songs that you like. I already decided the ones for the seven(sorry!) but you can suggest songs for other demigods, greek and roman. Just make it match with the person's personality. Thanks for reading this! Cookies! (::) (::)**


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth takes the stage

**A/N: Ok, this is Annabeth's singing part! Yay!**

Percy's POV

Percy was super duper excited to watch the first episode of Olympian Idol. He was watching it on his TV, and he was even more excited to see Annabeth pop up on the screen.

***On the TV***

Hermes put on a huge smile. "Hello Everybody! Welcome to the Olympian Idol! I am Hermes, your host! Our contestant today is Annabeth Chase. The judges are Athena, Artemis, and Apollo. Now, Annabeth, you will be singing an excerpt of your song that you have created. What is your song?" Annabeth smiled at Hermes. "I will be singing I'd lie by Taylor Swift."Hermes quickly jotted it down into his notebook. "Alright, Annabeth, start when you are ready!"

Annabeth took a deep breath, and started to sing.

"I never loved him more

I wonder how this hit me

He sits beside me tonight

And I wonder if he'll stay for good

He says he hates me

As he talks to all his other friends

I'm listening to that through the walls

I know that all of his jokes are old

But to keep him here I laugh and smile

But inside I'm broken down

And…"

Athena finally couldn't bear it anymore. "NO STOP! STOP, DAUGHTER!"

Annabeth sighed. "What?"

"You can't sing about that kelp head! He's… He's too revolting!" Athena shrieked at her daughter.

Hermes, not wanting to listen to anymore of that talk from the two, started to talk. "Er- Let's go to the judge's responses!"

Athena snarled. "You are not having my support. I will not give support if you sing about Percy Jackson!"

Artemis, who was previously quiet, started talking in her soft voice. "It is musically stable and very nice, but the lyrics- ugh! Love? Nope, sorry Annabeth."

Apollo, being the musically talented person he is, started talking happily. "As the god of music, I give you my full support because the singing is well done and the lyrics- well they weren't the best but not the worst either. You have my support!"

Hermes felt quite awkward. "Oh, Annabeth... Um you didn't pass. But that's fine. You can try again, or give up."

Annabeth was angry, and she began to yell. "No, I am NOT entering again! It's not fair, not fair at all!" She stormed off, and punched her mom as she walked by.

Hermes was silent for a moment, then started speaking again. "Okayyy… Well, Thank you, everyone for watching the first episode of Olympian Idol! We look forward to seeing again! The contestant next week is: Jason Grace!"

***To Percy***

Percy stood in shock, watching the TV blare onto something different. He didn't think that Annabeth would be singing about him. He enjoyed it, but he knew as well as she that Athena didn't exactly love him. Percy shook his head as he started heading to Olympus. He had some serious stuff he had to say to Annabeth.

**A/N: Did you all like it? I want to know if this format is okay. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A special guest

**A/N: I made a few changes to all of the chapters, since CatsPats31 has told me that I had been doing some things that were not Okay(thanks). I changed the lyrics and made it all my Original work. I also changed it so the characters are actually saying something instead of Chat writing.**

Reyna's POV

Reyna was relaxing on her couch, and dialing the switch between channels on the TV. She crossed Hephaestus TV, and saw Olympian Idol come on.

***On TV***

Hermes said, " Welcome, everybody! You are watching: Olympian Idol. I am your host, and today, the gods have picked a special person to sing for us. The judges are, Hades, Zeus, and Annabeth. Wait. Annabeth? *Double checks paper* Well, it seems as though Annabeth has made her way onto the judge's panel! Also... hmm... It seems that we have a special guest today... that isn't Jason. Since we have to get going, let's welcome... NICO DI ANGELO!"

Nico tried to shout over the crowd. " I will be singing dumb ways to die, by Tangerine Kitty."

Hades grinned. "That. Is. The. Best. Song. EVER!"

"Psst! Remember to sing only an excerpt!" Hermes hissed into his ear.

Nico started to sing.

"Tell Athena to shut up,

poke a trident at Hades underwear

Eat ambrosia even though your already burning

Try to battle a monster when you're asleep

[Chorus]

This is ancient Greece,

yes you can die in any way possible

This is Ancient Greece

Be careful won't you

Tell Poseidon to get you a weapon

Try to build the eiffel tower

Fly in Zeus's domain

Drink a whole bunch of nectar

[Chorus]

Invite Clarisse to have tea

Anger Zeus and Hades inside a building

Try to bath in the river styx

Try to figure out how to use a sword

[Chorus]

Give a Chimera some meat

sell Zeus's lightning bolt to Poseidon

drink a bunch of nectar punch

Steal the Helm of Death from Hades

[Chorus]

Pretend to be a minotaur in front of Percy

Make an Empousa mad for breaking her nails

Jump on top of Zeus's throne and break it

Throw a dirty sock at Kronos's face

Tell Annabeth that you wanna hear about Architecture

These seem harmless, but they are more than worse

Just don't do these things,

please don't do these things!

If you value your life and want to survive,

Just don't do these things."

Hermes was, for once, speechless. "... Wow... THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Hades stood up and slapped his boy on the back. "You have my full vote."

Zeus frowned. "Wait wait wait. YOU JUMPED ON MY THRONE?"

Because of safety reasons, Nico didn't say anything. Zeus, however, beamed. "Good!" In the background, you could hear Annabeth slap her face. Zeus beamed even more. "Now, that was the best show ever. So yes. you do have my vote!" Annabeth was quietly thinking about the show, and the expression on her face seemed to radiate the words, 'Act dumb so you can spill information.' "You say you wanted to learn about architecture?! YAY! LET ME EXPLA-"

Nico rolled his eyes. "I said that was the most horrible way to die!" Annabeth glared at him, and Nico decided to drop the topic.

"So, what about your vote?"

Annabeth smiled. "I liked it alot. You pass!"

Nico grinned, then walked into backstage.

Hermes started to talk again. "Since Nico has won this round, he will enter the finals for the next round of Olympian Idol! Thanks everyone for watching! The next contestant is: Jason! Hopefully without any surprises!"

***Back to Reyna***

Reyna snickered. The song was funny, and she loved that Annabeth was included. Reyna closed the TV, and got ready to go to bed.

**A/N: Did you like it? I wanted to post another chapter because I saw all of the awesome people who looked at this, and I was really grateful. A word: My friend Purplicouspolkadot have made up a few of the future ones. Thank you for reading this! (::)**


	4. Chapter 4: Jason prepares for Failure

**A/N: I had so much fun writing these! Thanks to everyone who has read this, and Thanks to anyone who put in their support!**

Hazel's POV

Hazel was shopping for a new TV. She had completely destroyed her last one, since it wouldn't open and she couldn't find the remote. She tried finding a button to make it open, but unfourtunatly, that button was not exactly the open button. Hazel got sort of mad, and she completely broke the TV. She started to pick out one, but froze when she saw Olympian Idol come on.

" OH MY GODS IT'S OLYMPIAN IDOL!" She screamed, immediately getting dirty glances from other people. Hazel sat and watched the show.

***On the show***

Hermes started the show as he usually does. "Hello! Welcome back to Olympian Idol. I am your host, and today Jason is going to sing! The judges are Hera, Dionysus, and Poseidon! Take the stage, Jason!"

Jason beamed at everyone. "I will be singing steal my girl."

Hermes jotted it down onto his notebook, and looked up. "Start when you are ready!"

Jason began to sing, in a overall, kind of horrible voice.

"She doesn't know

that I am still here

The only thing she feels

is the endless pain

Alright

I want her back

The kind Piper

she doesn't yell

she doesn't scream

alright

I think I know

that Everyone wants her

And I want to tell the whole world

that she is mine

In Camp everyone stares at her

And I want to make it clear

She is mine and you can't take it away

Don't you see that she loves me"

Hermes cringed, then chocked out, "Thanks for singing that excerpt!"

Hera was also covering her ears, and said, "Jason, that was... lovely, but I can't give you a thumbs up." Hera ran out of the stage area. Dionysus, who had slept the whole time, mumbled, "I don't like it! You failed." Poseidon shook his head, and gave a thumbs down.

Hermes supressed a smile. "Sorry, Jason, you don't pass."

Jason screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!" and ran off the stage, crying.

Hermes shrugged. "Thankyou for watching Olympian Idol! We hope to see you next time! The next contestant is Percy, so stay in tune!"

***Back to Hazel***

Hazel was laughing so hard, the clerk actually told her to get out of the store. Hazel was happy though, because she got to watch another episode of Olympian Idol.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this!**


	5. Chapter 5: The seven!

**A/N: I think I am slightly disorganized here... I still want to do Percy, but I haven't made his version. Instead I sorta did something else... Oops. But I hope you guys will still like it.**

Hazel's POV

Hazel woke up in the middle of the might, receiving a iris message from Percy.

"Hazel, get up," he whispered. "All the seven are going to sing." Hazel remembered from last show that Percy was going to sing next, and she was extremely confused.

"What do you mean? You are singing next." Percy shook his head.

"I'm not ready. But I do have the song we should sing." Percy paused, probably thinking about what the name was. "It's last friday night, by Katy Perry." Hazel nodded, probably thinking whay Percy was thinking. If you make it last friday night, then anyone could sing about what they did. Hazel sighed and got out of bed. Hazel drove quickly to their meeting place, trying to find the apartment Percy had. "New York is busy, even in the night," Hazel thought. It was the complete opposite of Alaska. She eventually found the appartment and knocked on the door.

All of the seven demigods were sitting in a circle, rubbing their eyes and muttering about sleep loss. They had to rehearse before they actually went on stage, and Percy didn't notify them until like, ten minutes ago. Annabeth was still in her pajamas, and leaning on Percy. She was obviously really tired, and Percy was even more oblivious than ever. Hazel sighed, and then said, "Percy, what are we supposed to do?" Percy grinned, then gently put Annabeth's head into his lap.

"I was hoping we could do Last friday night, by Katy Perry. That way, we don't need any actual planning- we just need to describe our Friday nights." Everyone nodded, except Annabeth, who was pretty much asleep. Hazel wondered why Annabeth was that tired. Percy was trying to wake her up, but failed.

"Well I guess we start practicing!" Leo yelled, waking up Annabeth once and for all.

"What?" Annabeth groaned. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, I guess we sing," she murmured.

*In the morning*

Hazel was really worried. She didn't want anybody to listen to her voice, and she definitely didn't want to be graded on that. Hazel shuffled onto the stage, where the stage lights glared onto her. She felt uncomfortable, just standing there. Or, she was, because then, Leo also walked onto the stage with Percy and Jason, all of them laughing like doofuses. Piper and Frank came in next, and not long after, Annabeth strolled in. Hermes motioned for a nymph to start rolling the cameras, and then the show started.

"Hello! Welcome to Olympian Idol! Today, we are having a special show, made by all of the seven demigods on the Argo II. The judges are Aphrodite, Apollo and Ares. Welcome!" He swept his hand aside, showing all of the demigods. "What are you singing?" he asked.

"Last Friday Night, by Katy Perry," Frank answered. Hermes jotted it down in his notebook, then motioned for them to start.

"Hazel: I went down dug up some Jewels

Frank: Tried out some new Animals

Piper: Glitter bombed my entire room

Percy: swam with Annie in the pool

Jason: Went out to drive my car

Leo: Flirted with some Nymphs in yard

Annabeth: Fought some really strange monsters

All: This is Normal, don't you mind?

Percy: Wanted to read books

but ended up throwing em

Oh well

Hazel: guess I almost died

Fighting strangers

Piper: in a bar

Oh ya!

Last Friday night

Jason: I decided to fight Percy

Annabeth: I got mad at Leo!

Leo: think I kissed some different girl

All: Last Friday night

Frank: My life is pretty much a stick

Hazel: Got saved twice because of Schist

Piper: Got scared of Jason

All: Last Friday night

Everyone except Leo: We went on a triple date

Leo: I was seventh wheel again

Jason: Oh come on that wasn't bad

All: Last Friday night

Annabeth: designed some of Olympus

Percy: That's my baby alright

Oh-oh-oh

All: This Friday night

Leo: Don't do it again!

All: This friday night

Leo: Don't do it at all!"

Hermes clapped, and the audience followed. He waited for the clapping to die down before telling the judges to tell what they thought about it. After the fans quieted, Aphrodite started to speak. "Unfourtunately, since you are a group, you can't move on to another stage." The seven visibly deflated, but then perked up when she said, "I will give you some tips and whatsoever!" Hazel really wanted to listen to them, since she had not yet gone.

"Make the song a little less random," she said thoughtfully. "And Leo, that 'Don't do it again' was really out of place. Maybe change that part." Aphrodite motioned towards Apollo, who grinned. "You should definitely put some more excitment into the song. But as the god of music, I give you a thumbs up!" Before Apollo could launch into another haiku about how awesome he was, Ares started to talk. "Not enough battles," he grumbled. "I thought this was going to be about monsters." Then, he walked off the stage, muttering about lack of battles. Hermes looked confused, but then recovered and said, "Thankyou, all for watching this episode of Olympian Idol! Percy is next-" Hermes shot a pointed glare at him, "- so stay tuned!" The lights blinked off and Hazel felt releived.

"Great," Annabeth mumbled. "Can we go to sleep now?" Percy chuckled. "No, wise girl, We need to wait for it to air! It'll come out in the night time, about nine-ish." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll sleep while it isn't on TV. Wake me up when it's time to watch it."Hazel shook her head, then started back towards her cabin.

**A/N: I know... It wasn't Percy. But I still needed to tweak his song a bit, and I also felt like I wasn't writing enough, so I made this chapter. Thanks for reading this! (::) (::)**


	6. Chapter 6: Percy Jackson sings

**A/N: I do realize that this chapter may not be as interesting and it also is probably very boring. It will also probably be kind of strange, but I still hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth had sworn never to watch the Olympian Idol, but she just couldn't resist when she heard Percy was going to be on it. She strolled back to her house, knowing that the show wouldn't come on until much, much later on in the evening. She settled down onto the couch, and grabbed a bowl of noodles. She searched up Hephaestus TV on the Olympian Netflix, which had high speed internet and everything. Scrolling down to the H section, she started to slurp the noodles. She spotted a picture with a hammer, and clicked on it. Almost immediately, a commercial blasted on, talking about some sort of Elder Cyclopes tool, which was extremely useful. "Only two million drachmas for mortals, and free for the Olympians!" The cheery commercial voice said, and was followed by, "Now returning to Aphrodite's love triangle, followed by Olympian Idol!" Annabeth groaned and turned off the TV, not wanting to hear about Aphrodite talk about love. But she perked up when she heard a familiar _ding! _signaling the start of Olympian Idol.

***On the screen***

"Welcome back, to Olympian Idol!" Hermes cheerful voice said. "Today, we have Mr. Jackson-" He was cut off by insane screaming by fans. Hermes looked around, confused, before returning to the script. "Today, we have Mr. Jackson here for us, and the judges are Poseidon, Athena and Hades." Hermes double checked his paper, before muttering, "Well, looks like we will have a bit of a party here. Let's welcome Percy Jackson!" Another wave of screaming cut through the room, making everyone wince. Percy walked onstage, waving like a celebrity. Of course, the squeals come on AGAIN, and everyone groaned. "Percy, what will you be singing for us today?" Hermes asked.

"22, by Taylor Swift," he replied. Cue on another scream. Hermes jotted the song down on his note book, before motioning for Percy to start.

"It feels like a perfect night,

to dress up in armour

play a game of Capture the flag

that's right, that's right

It feels like a perfect night

to party till midnight

Have a kiss by the lake

that's right, that's right

We're cautious, stuck, confused, and lonely at the same time

We're all dyslexic and ADHD oh yeah!

Tommorow's the day where we must finish our quests

That's right

[chorus]

Uh Oh!

I think I know about you

because I'm also like you

I can't guarantee it but I

want to think I can prtect you!

I don't think you know me

I bet you're thinking it too

The world's on deadline but

If we just keep fighting like we're

demigods, yeah!

demigods, yeah

It feels like a quiet night

we don't know where to start

too many questions

that's right, that's right(where are we supposed to go Anyways?)

It seems like those perfect nights

when we ditch the quest and end up beleiving

instead of fighting!

We're cautious, stuck, confused, and lonely at the same time

We're all dyslexic and ADHD oh yeah!

Tonights the night when we forget about those death threats,

That's right.

uh oh!

[chorus]"

Percy stopped singing, much to all of the fangirl's dissapointment. Hermes was thanking the gods- yes, even Zeus- when heard the fangirls stay silent. Well, he was until they started shouting and cheering, and Hermes inwardly groaned.

"Now, what does the judges think about this?" Hermes asked.

"Hmmmm... It's okay... thumbs up," Hades said in a monotone voice.

"Oh my goodness! It's the best! ACH! BOTH THUMBS IN THE AIR!'' Poseidon screamed, which was even louder than the fangirls.

"Despicable. Just so... horrible!" Athena yelled. Percy looked really confused, and asked, "Do you mean Despicable Me?" Athena facepalmed and sighed.

"Never mind boy, I do not pass you." Percy nodded, but grinned. He obviously knew that he was moving on.

"Alright, Percy Jackson is moving on-" Hermes was cut off by screaming, while everyone onstage winced. "- to the next stage. The next contestant is Hazel! Stay tuned, and have a good rest of the day!

***Back to Annabeth***

Annabeth put her empty noodle bowl onto a counter and sighed. She went back to Netflix and decided to watch a movie, as she settled down for the night.

**A/N: Did you all like it? Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7: Reyna and the Rage

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long! I finished exams, then I went to America, and now I'm sick. Not to mention technology ban, which came into place quite a while ago. I've been working on this chapter for over two weeks now, so I hope you will enjoy!**

Jason's POV

Jason wasn't feeling good. He had been throwing up for the last eight hours, and now he was in bed, sick. In fact, he didn't even know why he was sick. All he remembered was waking up, feeling super stuffy, and heading down to the washroom. Piper had arrived soon after, and he had never been more glad to see a friendly face. Now he was in bed while Piper sat by him on his desk, and they were scrolling through TV shows they could possibly watch. According to Percy, the next person to sing was Reyna, and he told Piper. Her eye twitched.

"Why don't we watch Olympian Idol tonight?" She asked him. Jason shrugged.

"If you want to, why not." They had seen the Maze Runner, Divergent, even the Hunger Games that night. He could swear Piper was about to fall asleep if they didn't get any good entertainment soon.

"Alright," She replied. "I just need to find it." The Hephaestus Netflix (Known as the HepNet) had categorized all of the films and TV shows into different sections such as; Olympus, Mortal TV, Nymphs, Nature, Architecture, etc. Even Jason, who spent a ridiculous amount of time on HepNet hasn't seen all of even the Olympus channels. And there were only eighty three channels! Curse the interestingness of all of it.

"Aha!" Piper yelled triumphantly. "Here it is." A commercial went on for Ambrosia and Nectar products before a round of applause came onto the television.

***On TV***

"Welcome, everyone!" Hermes grinned and waved. "Another episode of Olympian Idol is up! The judges are Mars, Bellona and Minerva- all put into their Roman forms because the girl we have today is Roman! Welcome Miss Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, otherwise known as RARA-" Hermes was cut off by an indignant shout.

"Two rules for you, Hermes," Reyna stormed onto the stage. "Do not call me by my full name, and do NOT call me RARA!" Hermes put his hands up.

"The audience told me to do it!" He defended himself. The audience cheered. "Well, Reyna? Tell me what song you are making a parody of." He held out his notebook and Reyna told him she was singing a recreation of Fight Song.

"Mind you all," she called out to the audience, "This wasn't my idea. I hate singing!" Hermes motioned for her to start.

"I'm on a island  
Between two oceans  
My life's a big wave  
A ride in motion  
Like all those little ghosts  
Standing on the staircase  
I might have one heart  
But it belongs to a million  
Like all those things you never seen  
Just another tv screen  
I think about all the things tonight  
You don't know what's happening this time-"

"Sorry, I can't sing more," she announced. "I'm done for tonight." She moistened her lips and clasped her hands together, waiting for the judges to deliver what they think.

"Very good, daughter!" Bellona nodded approvingly. "That was nice. I pass you!" Reyna looked worried as she looked to Mars.

"Meh," Mars said with indifference. "Nothing different, nothing fun. No pass." The whole audience turned their gaze to Minerva.

"DIE ROMANS!" Came her response. "WHEN HAVE I GOTTEN SO MUCH ATTENTION? SO NOW YOU GIVE ME ATTENTION? YOU TURNED ME INTO A-" Minerva was slowly ushered offstage. "NO PASS! YOU FAILED! I NEED VICTORIA HERE-" Her yells were closed off as the doors backstage closed.

"Sorry, Reyna," Hermes said. "You don't go on to the next round." Reyna's lips held the ghost of a smile but she kept it well disguised.

"That's fine, Hermes," she grinned. "I have no intention of re-entering again." She waved and strode off stage, and Hermes waved his hand again.

"Good night, Olympus," he called. "See you next time!"

***To Jason***

"Good night, Piper," he mumbled. He was super tired.

"Good night, Jason," she replied. She gave him one last kiss before going back to her home.


	8. Chapter 8: A surprise

**A/N: Well? It's Hali's Birthday today! (Halimedadaughteroftheseas) So, because it was her birthday, I am uploading another chapter! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY HALIMEDA! So yeah! And Message to Halimeda- Don't go book shopping! I bought you something...**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of these amazingly crazy characters... Sadly**

General POV

"Let me guess, you got an ace," Jason guessed as Percy took a card and grinned crazily at it.

"Not telling," he replied. "If I told you what my card was, I would be losing a serious advantage!" Frank sighed. "Well hurry up and ask someone for a card," he said, annoyed. "It's your turn!" The boys on the Argo II were playing go fish, and so far, Percy was winning. Jason drew a card from the pile and sighed.

"Another bad card." Jason added it to his deck and Leo frowned.

"At least your cards don't burn up when you touch them." Leo got mad easily when he got bad cards, and he ended up burning them.

"Actually, your cards burn up because you get mad and overheat," Frank reminded him. "Percy had to set out the fires Leo created twice, and Jason's house had nearly burned down- three times.

"I guess I'll take a card," Leo touched the top of the card deck and it turned into ashes.

"Wow, thanks, Leo," Percy said sarcastically. "How are we supposed to play now?" Frank moved to a couch.

"We could watch TV," he suggested. "Hazel said HepNet wasn't bad. You do have Olympian Netflix, right?" Jason nodded as he turned on the TV, and all four of them sat onto the couches. Percy began scrolling through the channels, and he finally found HepNet.

"Olympian Idol, then Air Hockey, and finally Harry Potter." Percy read. "Do you want to watch it?" The rest of boys shrugged.

"I wonder who it is this time," Leo said.

***On Screen***

"Welcome back to another episode of Olympian Idol!" Hermes announced. " Today's judges are Apollo, Artemis and Zeus! And our guest, we have Awesome, Amazing, defeater of Gaea, Hero of Olympus…" The fangirls were getting excited.

"Maybe it's Leo!" One of them whispered.

"Or maybe it's Frank…" another said.

"Frank wouldn't have such a big ego," the first girl argued.

"Maybe it's Nico," said a girl with bright blue hair. Scattered whispers dotted the room as Hermes continued the introduction.

"Stupendous, incredible, amazing… Octavian..?" Hermes said, confused. "But wait, this intro was for Leo… Someone switched my scripts and replaced Leo's name with Octavian…" Meanwhile, everyone in the crowd started _BOO_ing, and Octavian walked onto the stage, oblivious to the hate around him.

"Hello, I'll be singing a parody of Titanium," he said and Hermes jotted down his song. Hermes nodded at him to begin before scuttling off stage to avoid the horrible singing.

""Greeks enter camp,

what a disaster this is

Percy called truce,

New rome's blown up…

The Argo II

Flies higher in the roman sky

Fired on us this very night…

We've been through war

Now Reyna's gone…

But I am OCTAVIAN!

I kill stuffies

Stab out their fluff

Because I am OCTAVIAN!"

By now the crowd was screaming and the gods were running around yelling at him stop.

I told her no…

The greeks are just a giant trap

But Reyna left,

It's up to me-"

Octavian stopped singing when Hermes tackled him and dragged him offstage.

"Uh- Sorry, end of show!" Hermes called out quickly and dragged Octavian to the Asylum.

***To the boys(Again…)***

"Interesting…" Jason spluttered. "Well, what do you think about watching Harry Potter?" Percy switched the channel and put it onto movies.

"At least in these movies people don't drag others to Asylums," Leo muttered.

**Enjoy, and review! PLEASE REVIEW! I want more reviews than last time. There were only 2... PLEASE! They motivate me to write. And plus I update every time I get more than 3 reviews. SO REVIEW!You all are amazing!  
**

**Signing off, CandyMelody**


End file.
